Live With It
by UnknownMiko
Summary: Sometimes you can never right the wrongs you have done. Sorry is never enough. Sometimes you just have to live with it..


**Live with it**

A celebration was happening in a mansion on the edge of town. The group had fought long and hard now things were starting to pay off. They had made it through the last leg of the mayoral race. Champagne flowed; laughter grew, except for one. The race really meant nothing to him.

His cell-phone rang and against his better judgment he answered.

"Turn on the TV. You need to see this…channel 42," he turned down the music and turned on the TV to the news. Causing the group to stop their joyous celebration and focus on the news.

They were all shocked beyond belief. The brief video clip clearly showed the tall silver haired male attacking a dark-haired female. Her face was blanked out but he knew who she was. The video showed his claws tearing through her skin, blood spraying out from various wounds. The silver-haired male's eyes burn a bright red blending in well with the blood that covered him from head to toe. His voice through animalistic was clearly heard as he called her whore, slut, worthless human trash. It ended when he grab her by her ankle length tress and bodily threw her across the room and into the wall. The crunch of bone, along with the horrible smack of her bloody damaged flesh against the wall made all watching sick to their stomachs. Her screams echoed from the screen until she met the wall and only silence reigned.

Everyone watched sick to their stomachs as the silver-haired male approached the downed female and kicked her once before spitting on her bloody unmoving form and walked away. The video went dark before the shocked faces of the news crew came into focus on the TV.

"Um . . ."

"You can clearly see the face of Mayoral Candidate Sesshoumaru Tashio attacking his ex-fiancée, who we will not name. Channel 42 News found out this attack took place five years ago days after the brutal attack and rape of Mr. Tashio's ex-fiancée. At the beginning of the tape you clearly hear the female trying to explain and also Mr. Tashio's uncaring response."

"We cannot in good faith continue to support a male that abuses not only his fiancée but is uncaring to her brutal attack and rape. You clearly hear him calling her a whore. When rape means she was forced into the act against her will."

"You're right Jun Lu; I guess I'll be changing my vote and now Anna with the weather"

"What the fuck was that Sesshoumaru?" his brother exclaimed watching as Sesshoumaru simply fell onto the sofa seemly in shock. He remembered that day so well. He played it over and over in his mind. But that wasn't what shocked him no it was finding out he had been lied to 5 years ago. Ayumi and Yuka had told him they caught Kagome in the act. That she was clearly enjoying herself. In fact now that he thought about it they went out of their way to tell him how she was moaning and screaming.

InuYasha didn't know what to say this was news to him. He thought his brother had found Kagome in bed with another man. He turned shocked eyes from his brother to Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Koga. Neither met his eyes each looking equal amounts guilty and shell-shocked. Each had been there when Ayumi and Yuki told their story. Each had been there when Sesshoumaru attacked Kagome. None had listened to her each throwing in their angry, hurtful words. Instead of helping her they tossed her lifeless body in the parking lot and drove off. Even when she got better they told everyone they knew she was a whore, even going as after as getting her fired from her jobs. And even worst telling her family and getting them to turn against her. They took joy in destroying their friend.

* * *

><p>Days later Sesshoumaru gave a speech and withdrew from the race.<p>

* * *

><p>It took months for Sesshoumaru to find any leads on Kagome and that lead him to her adopted son, Shippo. He knew the boy didn't like him at all. He was the only one that didn't believe anything anyone had to say about Kagome.<p>

"Have you found nothing my son?"

"Nothing, I can't count on Shippo helping me. He has made it clear he will not lift a claw to help anyone who bad mouthed Kagome," Sesshoumaru growled.

"How could we have gotten misled like this?"

"I just want to make it right father. I let my anger get the better of me when I should of listen to her. I should have trusted her more. Kagome never gave me reason to doubt her Father. Yet I so readily believed Ayumi and Yuki. That should have been Kagome and I winning the election three years ago father not Naraku and that lying bitch of a wife of his"

"Leave it alone my son. Maybe it's for the best you leave Kagome alone," the elder Inu sighed knowing his son wouldn't listen to him at all. He just hoped whatever Sesshoumaru found wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you refuse to help us? You're her adopted son wouldn't you want to find her?" Sango pleaded with Shippo. The Kitsune sipped his tea before turning bored eyes on the five creatures.<p>

"Do you care nothing for Kagome?" Shippo slammed his hand down on the table and growled at the group. Red streaking his eyes.

"None of you have any right to even speak the name of my mother. She loved each of you like family and you; she always spoke about how great her mother was. How she was as close to an angel as anyone could be and look what you did to your own daughter. And the rest of you, you make me sick with your fake concern. I wouldn't help either of you if you had been struck by a car and was lying in the street dying. Of course I know where my mother is and what she's doing. I will not tell any of you anything"

"Now you listen hear that is my child"

"Where was that concern when she tried to tell you her own mother that she had been raped? Where was that concern when the hospital called you to tell you she had been found in the parking lot? Where was that concern when her lawyer called and asked you to testify? You people make me sick," he snarled grabbed his coat and walked away.

Ten years later:

Miroku, Ayame, Sango and Koga all agreed to meet on this day ten years from the date 'it' happened. Neither could put a name to it only calling the day 'it' day. The day they all turned against their best friend because of two jealous girls. And in those ten years neither they nor Sesshoumaru could find a single lead on Kagome. It was like she dropped off the face of the planet.

So it was once every year they met on this day to mourn their friend. Each talked among them remembering how she smiled or laughed at something someone said. Or someone would comment on how she loved to eat and never gained a pound.

InuYasha never came after he heard the whole story of what happen. He turned his back on the group and resumed traveling in hopes of one day seeing his friend again.

Sesshoumaru would arrive two hours later with his father and Kagomes' mother. The group would order lunch once everyone arrived and talk about what they would be doing with their missing friend.

Ayame spotted Shippo sitting in the back of the café'. That in itself was nothing. They had spotted Shippo in hundreds of places. What was strange and had her paying attention was the conversation he was having with a woman in a large brimmed hat. All eyes turned to Ayame as she gasped and jumped up from her seat. The woman had taken her hat off for a moment and turned in their direction. Ayame would swear that was … she left her seat as soon as she saw Shippo and woman rise from their seats.

"K-Kagome," Ayame chocked out. Everyone stood as Shippo and woman stopped. She turned to them for a brief minute than turned back to Shippo. They saw her fingers moving and couldn't understand but knew she was using sign language.

Sesshoumaru and his father moved to stop the woman from leaving but Shippo was quicker.

"Go ahead to the car mom I'll be along in a moment," he smiled and pushed her along. When she had closed the café' door behind her Shippo turned back snarling at the group. He grabs Ayame before she could run after his mother. "It will do you no good Ayame. She doesn't remember any of you," he laughed.

"What are you talking about she looked right at us?"

"And walked away. You should all be proud and happy, mother no longer remembers any of you and what you all did to make her life a living hell," he stated and turned away. Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed his arm.

"What have you done to her?"

"Only you . . . all . . . of you can take the blame for that. You see after you guys spread rumors about her being a whore and all she lost her court case against the youkai that raped her. And they wouldn't leave her alone. You see since Sesshoumaru here slit her throat she could no longer speak. No longer call out for help so things got so bad she tried to kill herself not once but six times. She woke up after her last attempt and doesn't remember you, you, you, you or you. None of you. Now if you don't mind Mother and I are going to the theater in the park"

"We have to speak to her," her mother cried out.

"And say what 'Sorry we messed up your life'. No thanks, mother doesn't need any of you messing with her mind anymore." He growled and started to leave again only to be stopped by Sango.

"What are we to do to make it right?" she sobbed tears streaking her face.

"Live with it because you never can," he snarled and walked away. They watched through the café window as the two drove off.


End file.
